The Dreamer
by XJayjayxShadowfireX
Summary: Hermes finds a baby and takes her to camp, knowing she's special. Years later, she is haunted by the feeling she doesn't belong. She begins having dreams of a boy like her, and goes beyond the familiar home of camp boundries to find him.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Deliveries **_

Hermes glided over a wildlife reserve in Northern Florida, deep in thought. Hephaestus had been sending Aphrodite a _lot_ of gifts recently. In fact, he was carrying one. From its weight, he could tell that it was very valuable. He had entertained the thought of taking it, and telling Hephaestus that it had fallen in a river, or something along those lines, but then thought better of it. Aphrodite would know. If she lost just one of the precious gifts that her husband had crafted, she would freak. What would she wear when she snuck off with Ares?

Hermes rolled his eyes. It didn't really matter what she wore. It's not like she would keep it on for long...

He looked down to see where he was, trying to keep his mind off of Aphrodite's… hobbies. He was still over that same wildlife reserve. Either this was a big stretch of woods, or he had slowed down. Hermes shrugged as much as he could while flying and sped up. It's not like there were any air police.

Hermes had almost reached a clearing where he supposed a road, or maybe a sign would be. Anything to lead him to Aphrodite's huge modern mansion near Orlando when he heard a noise. At first, he had thought that it was a bird of some kind, but then he heard it again. It was like no animal he had heard in his many, many years. He decided to investigate. Aphrodite could wait for her gift.

He fell through the treetops, ignoring the ichor that the limbs drew from his exposed skin.

Hermes heard the noise again, once he had landed. It was closer than he had expected. Maybe a few meters to his left.

He looked around in that area and found nothing. He was about to give up, and get back to his job when he heard it again.

"Eeeeeee!"

The screech came from right in front of him. _What the hell…?_

He looked down. There—almost right on top of his bloody foot—was a child. A _baby_. When had that gotten there? He leaned down and inspected the human infant. It was wearing nothing but a woolen blanket, which he lifted to check it's gender; female. He replaced the blanket and looked at the rest of it's… her body. The only other thing that the baby had was a golden necklace around her neck. The necklace was engraved. It read _Allison Swift_. He assumed that that was this little bundle of joy's name. _Allison. _

He gazed at the baby a little longer. She had beautiful emerald eyes. And there was something about her. She seemed to… radiate power. He frowned. Maybe she was just a powerful demigod? Hermes automatically felt a little less love for the child. Powerful demigods were never good news.

He had to take it camp if it was a demigod. But there lied the problem. Was it a demigod, or was he going crazy? Either one was possible, really…

He sighed and stood up, cradling the baby awkwardly in his skinny arms. He would take it to camp and give the satyrs a go at judging if this baby was a half blood. So he took off and flew in the direction of Camp Half Blood as fast, forgetting that Aphrodite was still expecting a package.

Once again, Aphrodite would have to wait.

--

_**JJ = Jayjay**_

_**SF = Shadowfire**_

**A/N: **

**JJ: Dum… Dum… DUM! An invisible child? Gasp!**

**SF: You are so weird…**

**JJ: Whatever. We own little Allison and the ancient Greeks own their gods, I guess…**

**SF: Oh, yeah. We have to do that disclaimer thing…**

**JJ: Mhm… Let's make this short, instead of boring our readers like we usually do. We will update later. **


	2. The Dreamer

_**Chapter one: The Dreamer**_

_**Thirteen years after Prologue**_

_**Alli's (The mysterious baby) POV. This is how it will stay for the rest of the story.**_

_--_

_I was running. Fast. There was a boy about my age running along beside me. His face was panicked, and beads of sweat poured down his neck. His jet black hair was plastered to the olive skin of his damp forehead. He'd obviously been running a lot._

_I noticed that I was about the same; sweat covered every inch of my small body and I was panting as if I'd run a marathon. _

_The boy shouted something, but he was cut short by a growl. Whatever we were running from was catching up. I shuddered and tried to run faster, but my legs were numb and stiff. I slowed down a bit. The boy slowed down, too, as if he wasn't willing to leave a man behind. But I knew that if he went at my pace, we would both be killed by the evil, growling creature that was pursuing us. _

_I tried to call out—to tell him to leave me behind—but I couldn't speak. It didn't matter, anyway. It was too late. _

_It was the first time I got a good look at the creature. It was roughly a dog. An oversized mutt that outweighed an elephant is more accurate, though._

_I was shocked silent for a moment. I had never seen a hellhound before. It was like a mini Cerberus, with three heads, and a lust for blood. _

_Beside me, the boy was tensing up, getting ready for a fight. He drew his sword. I reached for my back, looking for my bow and quiver, but they were missing. I grabbed for the hilt of my sword, which was sticking out of the scabbard around my waist. Just before I could wrap my fingers around it, something hit me square in the chest, winding me. I fell to the ground. _

_The boy sprang into action, charging Mini-Cerberus with his sword held out at chest length. _

_Gasping frantically for air, I reached for my sword once again. I tried to pull it out of the scabbard, but I was laying on it, so…._

_I rolled over onto my other side and used my left hand to attempt at pulling the sword free again. This time it worked. I really couldn't do much with my left hand lying on the ground. I was more likely to hurt myself than the hellhound. _

_I aimed the sword as best I could and threw it. I missed. My sword flew into the trunk of a tall tree and stuck there. _

_The boy looked back at me as I was crazy. Bad move. The hellhound tried to ram into him, but he jumped aside at the last second. He landed in a bright green bush with small flowers hanging on it. I stared at the bush, willing him to pop out of it and come kill the hound._

_He didn't._

_The hellhound turned to me. All three of it's mouths seemed to be grinning evilly._

_I tried to stand up, but I was still winded. I could only watch as the dog approached me with hungry eyes…_

I woke up crying. My pillow was soaked and someone was shaking me. I squinted at them, trying to make out who it was.

"You were talking—saying things about a hellhound." The person mumbled awkwardly.

I nodded. "I had a dream."

Sympathy filled their eyes. "I understand."

I had a reputation for having terrible dreams filled with gore and murder. The person didn't ask me about my dream, though I could tell they wanted to. People have always been curious about the dreams that caused me so much pain and torture, I could tell, though they never asked me about them. I had always thought that Chiron had told them not to.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. "You know, for waking me up."

They nodded and the moonlight from the window by my bed caught their face. It was either Travis or Connor Stoll, I decided.

Travis/Connor turned away and went back to their bed. I waited in the dark for a few more minutes, and then I got up, got dressed, and went outside.

The moon was in the state that make people argue about whether it is full or not. I stood for a moment and marveled at its beauty. After a while, I decided that it was not completely full and headed for the woods. I had wasted enough time already.

The woods were my safe haven. Sure, they were chocked full of monsters. I didn't care. None of them ever bothered me, anyway. And when they did, they suffered form a severe whooping…

I walked down my almost, but not quite, secret path that only Chiron, Dionysus, and I knew about that led to a small clearing that was the barracks of my haven. This was where I left all of my most important things that I didn't want to keep in the Hermes cabin.

I walked down the path and I was instantly filled with a relief that only my haven could give me. I walked over to the log that held my stuff. There was a hole in it, where some animal had once lived. This made it the perfect cover for my precious items.

I took them out and counted them. There were only three things, but I had to make sure that no one had touched them. If they did, then that means that they discovered my haven.

I examined the small silver sword. It was the very first sword that I had ever used. There was only one blemish in my sword: a scratch that had appeared after my first summer with it. Other than that, the sword was perfect. The only reason I didn't use it today, was because it was far too small. After all, I had gotten it when I was only eight.

The next thing I pulled out of the hole was a black leather quiver holding a baker's dozen sharp arrows, along with a silver bow carved with elegant markings. This had been a gift from Chiron on my tenth birthday. I loved bows and arrows. I had a natural talent with them, and I could hit almost anything. Once, while I was wandering in the woods, I saw a squirrel. I aimed and shot it right in the eye. I felt really bad after that, but I proved that I could do it.

That last thing in my hidey-hole was a woolen blanket. Chiron had said that this was the one that I was found in. I know, I know. This was a strange thing to hold on to, but I didn't care. It reminded me of my parents… whoever they may be.

I stared at the blanket. It warmed my hands, bringing sweat from my pores. I stroked it gently. It smelled of dirt, for it had been in that hole so long.

I folded the blanket neatly and set it on the ground. I lied down beside it and rested my head on the soft fabric. I thought more about my parents, about my dream. Eventually, my eyes drooped closed and I fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

--

**A/N: **

**JJ: That was long enough, right? It better have been. It took me hours to type.**

**SF: This chapter isn't the most exciting, but deal with it. It's the first chapter. It's not going to be exciting.**

**JJ: ******** (Thinks SF is rude)**

**SF: ******** (Thinks JJ is annoying)**

**JJ: Why do we even tolerate each other?**

**SF: Unknown. **

**JJ: Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chappie! **


	3. Camp

_Chapter two: Camp_

_--_

"Alli…? Alli? _Allison!?_"

My eyes flew open, and Chiron was leaning over me.

"How many times, Allison," Chiron looked disappointed. "How many times must I tell you that, just because you can sneak out of your cabin without being seen, you do not have to?"

"I had a dream," I said sleepily. "So I came out here. I thought the woods might help."

That was a lie. It was actually the woolen blanket that provoked me to come out here every night. Of course, I wasn't going to say that. Sleeping with a blanky just wasn't what most heroes did… or at least they never admitted it.

"One day, the Harpies are going to get you." Chiron warned. "They aren't very kind to campers that stay up past bedtime."

I didn't answer. I had gotten in trouble WAY too many times already for back talking both Chiron and Dionysus.

After a short pause, Chiron asked me what I had dreamed about. He was the only person that ever actually asked.

I had not told Chiron about the boy in my dreams. Something in the back of my head told me not to. So I simply said, "I was being chased by a hellhound. It was about to get to the bloody part when one of the Stoll brothers woke me up."

"Which one?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I think it was Connor."

"Well, you must get to your first class," Chiron turned around, not awaiting my response. Not that I would argue. Archery was my first class on Sundays.

After I had gotten my bow out of its hiding place, (Chiron knew about that, too) Chiron led me to the arena, outside of which we practiced archery. When he made sure I was settle and shooting at the little targets (getting a bull's eye every time, I might add) he walked off towards the Big House.

After a while, I decided that I couldn't possibly get any better. I gathered the arrows that I had shot, placed them back in the quiver, and placed the quiver neatly with the rest of them. I stalked off back towards the woods. I knew that I wasn't supposed to, but no one had to know. No one ever even noticed me, anyway. They wouldn't miss me.

I wandered around until I saw the familiar branches of Juniper. Juniper was my best friend at camp. My only friend, actually. We had met the first day I came out in the woods. I was just wandering along, when this girls appears in front of me. The girl started to yell at me, telling me to go away. I had thought that she thought that I was going to hurt her tree.

But when I got closer, I heard talking. One was the voice of a male. He sounded hoarse, as if he had just woken up. He probably had, being that sun had risen about two hours ago. He was saying something like, "But I can't do it!"

"Of course you can, Grover." A female voice replied. Juniper.

I thought hard. I had heard the name Grover before. He was a satyr, I knew that. There were no campers named Grover.

"No, I can't." Grover replied. He sounded depressed.

"I believe in you," Juniper tried to comfort the satyr.

There was short pause, as if something was happening, and I would only know what if I looked. So I did. I peeked around the bush that was my cover. The two people were kissing. I held back a gasp of surprise and slowly retreated. I would come see Juniper a little later. Maybe she wouldn't be… as busy.

I decided to go back to archery, though it didn't matter. Class was almost over, so I would have to go to breakfast. I went back to my haven and re-hid my bow. I headed to the mess hall—pavilion.

--

The rest of my day was boring and just the same as it always was. The real action happened while I was asleep, or supposed to be asleep.

I dreamt about the boy again. This time, we were eating around a campfire. We were sitting there, talking, when he turned abruptly to some bushes and put a finger to his lips. He cocked his head toward the bush and listened. Suddenly, a lion pounced out of it and onto the boy. I screamed and shot an arrow at it, but my arrow bounced off of its pelt. The Nemean lion.

The boy pushed the lion off of him. It landed with a _thud_ on the ground a few yards away. The lion was stunned, giving me a moment to think. Okay. The Nemean lion had an impenetrable hide. Our weapons were out of the picture.

If I remembered correctly, Hercules had strangled it to death. That's what we had to do. I was sure neither of us was strong enough to do that.

The boy appeared beside me. "We'll have to strangle it. It's the only way."

The lion got on its paws. He looked mad. We met eyes for a moment, his cruel brown with my bright green. I had an epiphany. "Maybe not…"

I readied my bow, but before I could aim it, something hit me. My body hit the ground, hard. The lion was on top of me. My hands were frantically feeling the ground for a weapon, my bow, a stick. Something. _Ha!_ My had curled around a rock. Not hesitating, I banged the lion in the nose with it as hard as I possible could.

Green liquid poured onto my chest. The lion snarled at me. All that I had managed was to anger it.

It had opened it's huge mouth and was about to close it around my neck, when it's eyes widened and it roared. It was angrier. It glared at me as if to say _I'll be back for you later_. It ran off. I was shocked. I sat up and saw the boy, wielding a rock. The boy must have been throwing those at it.

The boy was an idiot. He should have run when he had the chance. The lion bit into his leg immediately, and blood seeped out of the wound…

I woke up in a cold sweat. Somehow, I always woke up before the end came. Right before me and the boy died.

The boy. I had had dreams about this boy for about three months now. Every night. It was a little freaky. It almost felt as if I were stalking the boy—if the boy was real, that is. He might be something that my demented mind came up with, or maybe he was real, and he was trying to contact me. Probably not. He was most likely just someone that I would run into next time I left camp. If I ever left camp. I had been at this camp for thirteen years, and I had only left a few times for field trips.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I was tired of being trapped in here. Following all of the rules. Everyone said that this was the only safe place for demigods. Maybe there were other safe places, if the demigod was well-trained and strong enough.

I thought about the boy. He was obviously a half blood, yet he lived outside of camp. I had never seen him inside the borders, anyway.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to leave camp and go find the boy, ask him why he doesn't live in camp. Ask him if he was contacting me, or if I was having visions of him. I wanted to find out what he knew.

My mind wandered. One half of me wanted to leave the nest and learn how to fly, but the other half of me wanted to stay and be safe.

In the end, I chose to leave. I was glad that Chiron had brought me up and taught me everything I knew, but there was nothing for me at Camp Half-Blood.

_Tomorrow,_ I decided, _Tomorrow night, I will sneak away. As soon as everyone in cabin eleven is asleep, I make my move._

The words of Chiron invaded my mind: _How many times must I tell you that, just because you can sneak out of your cabin without being seen, you do not have to?..._

I fell asleep.

--

**JJ: Happy Valentines, everyone. 3 SF isn't with me right now. She went to our school dance. So I am all alone. **Tears****

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of The Dreamer! Actually, my brother helped me come up with that title, and he wrote the summary. He does FF, too, but he said I couldn't tell you guys his penname. I think he's embarrassed that he's my brother… Oh well! I'm used to that. xD Oh! Only one person guessed who the boy is! I think I made it obvious in this chapter that it isn't Percy, and the only other boy mentioned was… NICO! Congrats, A. Thorn! And no one got Alli's parents right. Her special parent person is not an Olympian, and it isn't female! Good luck guessing who it is. This author's note was too long… oops… Bye people.**


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. The awesome and almighty Rick Riordan does.**

**Sunday night, 10:00 PM**

–

Darkness consumed in the small Hermes cabin as the minutes passed by like hours. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for the right time to strike. I took a deep breath and listened. The usual; quiet breaths and soft snoring. Everyone was asleep. I sat up and tossed the blanket off of me. I hadn't changed out of my camp T-shirt and jeans. What was the point? By stopping to get dressed, I would just wake the other campers and waste time.

I reached behind me and grabbed my jacket, which was draped over the headboard. I shrugged it on.

I rolled off of my top bunk and skillfully landed on the balls of my feet, making barely any noise. I was an expert at this, after all. I looked around swiftly, just to make sure that no one had awoken. Once I made sure, I sneaked out of the door and headed for the woods.

I ran from cabin to cabin, as I always did, for this was the easiest and fastest way. As I neared the last cabin, the Demeter cabin, I spotted something I would have hoped I would never see when I was trying to sneak out of the camp.

Dionysus.

As much as I tried not to, I let out a gasp of surprise.

He heard me.

Mr. D turned in my direction and grinned mischievously. "Amy, is that you?"

There was no question in his voice.

I stepped out from behind the cabin and said quietly, "It's _Alli_."

"Yes, yes," Mr. D muttered. "Well, Ava, might I ask why you are out of your cabin at this late hour?"

I wanted to say something smart, then make a break for the border—Dionysus couldn't leave camp, right?--but something told me that he would stop me before I could leave. Besides, I still had to get the stuff from my hidey-hole in the woods.

So I said the only excuse I could think of.

"I had to use the restroom."

Mr. D looked surprised for a moment, as if he had expected me to break down immediately and tell him that I was trying to run away. He regained his composure quickly and looked me in the eyes. His eyes glowed bright purple and they filled my mind with visions almost as bad as my dreams.

I gritted my teeth and stared straight back, letting him know that, just because he was a god and had shiny violet eyes, didn't mean I was going to give in. I know it was stupid to fight a god's power, but, hey, maybe I was stupid.

Seeing that this wasn't working, he looked away and his eyes went back to normal. "Look, Alia, I know that you want to leave..."

_Duh!_ I yelled at him mentally.

"and I heard that, but, before you leave, I want to ask you something. Remember... oh, what was his name... Joseph Lamb, was it not?"

I nodded.

"Remember how mysteriously disappeared?"

I paled. Two years ago, Joseph had come here for his first summer. Three weeks after his arrival, he just vanished, left cam, never to be seen again.

"We—Chiron and I-- know what happened to him. He ran away from camp, just as you are about to, and he was killed almost instantly. The first time he was attacked, and it was one of the easy monsters, a mere Chimera."

"H-how do you know?" I was mad at Mr. D for trying scare me, and even angrier at myself for letting him.

"I'm a god, hero. I know all."

"I have been in training longer. I know more than he did." I said.

"True, but do you really think you can survive out there on your own, Allison?"

I didn't even register the fact that he got my name right, I was so distracted by my own thoughts. I couldn't think of an answer to that question.

_All I want to do is find the boy..._

"The boy?" Mr. D asked.

"Get out of my head, will you?!" I screamed.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but then he seemed to relax. He shut his eyes. "Miss Smith, I suggest that you leave if you are going to before I am forced to send you back to your cabin and give you bathroom duty for a month for trying to leave camp without permission."

"It's Swift!" I yelled behind me as I ran for the woods. I was surprised I hadn't woken up the whole camp, I had been yelling so much.

I grabbed the bag I had put all of my special items in, like the woolen blanket and my first sword, a few changes of clothing, one hundred dollars in American money, some ambrosia and nectar, some crackers and peanuts, and as much water as I could carry. I had taken almost everything from the camp store. When you live with children of Hermes for six years, you learn a lot.

–

**SF: Jayjay is an idiot.**

**JJ: Yeah, I am.**

**SF: Okay, Sorry, A. Thorn. And sorry, Drishti Cloudhury. Jayjay, like, totally gave A. Thorn credit for what you guessed.**

**JJ: It was an accident... Jeez**

**SF: And we haven't updated in... forever. **

**JJ: I type this while she (SF) is on the phone with me and my mom and brother have been hogging the computer. Now I have my own computer (Yay me!) so I can update whenever I feel like it. Be expecting more updates soon! =)**


	5. On My Own

_**Chapter four: On my own**_

**Monday morning, in the woods**

–

I woke up hungry, but I didn't eat. I only had a little bit of food, which I needed to conserve. I left the woods as soon as I woke up and walked to the nearest small town. I didn't know the name of it, and I didn't care. It had a library. A library that had computers. What was better for looking up global news than a computer?

I walked into the library, and immediately felt like I was being watched. The place was so small and cramped. The librarian didn't help to make me more comfortable.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could I please use one of your computers for a while?" I asked her sweetly.

"Where's your mother, Missy?" she asked, completely ignoring my question, even though I'd asked so nicely.

I hesitated. Lying was, unfortunately, not one of the things I picked up from the Hermes kids. "She's... at home. We don't have Internet at my house, and I have a project due on the 6th. I need to research for it."

"It's the 5th, Missy," the librarian narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips the way only old ladies can do. "Are you lying, by any chance?"

"No. I'm just... a procrastinator." I grinned sheepishly.

"What's this _project_ on, anyway, Missy?" Something in the old lady's voice told me that she wasn't giving in anytime soon.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Ancient Greek gods. I have to, um, make their family tree and write a two page essay on my favorite god and why I like that god."

Thunder boomed outside. I guess heroes weren't supposed to take favorites.

The back of my neck tingled and I turned around. There was a tall man holding a husky pile of books and a DVD. He was ready for check out. I smiled sweetly at him. It's better to make friends than enemies, Chiron always told me.

_Chiron..._

I suddenly felt sad, homesick. But I wasn't going back home until I found the boy.

The woman cleared her throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well, Missy, I have someone waiting. Go get your mommy and bring her back here. I need her permission to let you on these computers."

Her tone was sarcastic.

I felt my face harden and the blood rise to my face. I was getting mad. Did this old hag have something against homeless kids?

"No," I said, planting my feet firmly on the floor. "I'm not going to go ALL the way back to my house and get my mom, old lady. You are going to let me on one of those computers."

She looked mad. Maybe calling her 'Old lady' wasn't the best idea. "Why would I do that, Missy?"

"I have a project due tomorrow. I need to do it to pass the seventh grade." I said it slower, as if she were a toddler—which she _obviously_ wasn't—and needed me to explain everything to her.

She glared at me, as if she had read my thoughts.

The man behind me sighed impatiently.

The old woman ignored him. "Missy, if you don't leave my library, I will be forced to _remove _you myself."

The way she said remove made me feel uncomfortable, as if I were a disease.

"Look, lady, I really, really need a computer. Ten minutes, _please_." I put on my best innocent-kid-that-doesn't-want-to-fail look.

She looked as if she were about to cave for a moment. But no, her face went back to a wrinkly scowl and she said, "I need your mother's permission, Missy, for you--"

"Excuse me," someone said.

"What?!" the woman snapped

I turned around. There was a man with big blue eyes and pale white skin standing right beside the man holding the stack of books. I recognized him, but I didn't know how.

"I think you should let this little girl on a computer," Blue-eyes said.

"Why?" the old lady looked at Blue-eyes in distaste.

"Do you really want to be the woman responsible for this girl failing all because she didn't do one project?" Blue-eyes waved his hand at me.

"Well..." The old lady was at a loss for words.

"Let her on a computer." He demanded.

_Go Blue-eyes!_ I silently cheered.

The old lady hesitated. "Oh, fine, but if you break it, you buy it."

"Thank you!" I said excitedly.

Blue-eyes turned to walk away while I was signing the papers that said that I was on this computer. When I finished signing my name sloppily, I rushed after him.

"Thanks _so _much, mister." I said when I caught up to him. "I owe you big time."

"It was no problem, Alli." He smiled at me.

_Alli? How did this man know my name... well, nickname?_

"How do you--" I started.

"Call me Hermes," He held out his hand for me to shake.

"_Hermes_? I-I've never met a god before. Except, well, Mr. D." I shook his hand nervously. This was the man that had found me in the woods. I _did_ owe him big...

He put a finger to his lips. "We're in a puplic place," He said.

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

He winked at me. " You don't have to be nervous, you know."

I nodded. "Well, thanks for helping me. I better get on before the old lady changes her mind."

I gave him one last smile, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Alli." He put a hand on my shoulder. "There's something you should know. The boy you are seeking—he's real, and he's in Florida. Near Tallahassee."

I was speechless.

First, Hermes helps me get a computer, and now... this? Were supposed to be more... like Dionysus. But this, this was _amazing_. I felt extremely thankful for Hermes. I just wanted to hug him, but I didn't.

"Oh, wow, are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

Hermes nodded. "Tallahassee. I can't tell you any more, though. I want to see if you can find him."

Hermes grinned widely.

My own grin was just about as wide. "Thank you, so much, Lord Hermes."

I did a small curtsy and went back into the library to look up recent Florida news to see if there were any explosions in the last few days. That would probably be the work of the boy.

–

**SF: Once again, we haven't updated in forever.**

**JJ: Blame it on SF.**

**SF: Why?**

**JJ: I dunno, I just don't want to take the blame. **

**SF: . Whatever. Alli is getting closer and closer to him... **

**JJ: Yeah, but it will be a WHILE before she actually finds him. **Evil smile****


End file.
